dark_alterniafandomcom-20200213-history
The Main Clan Biography.
The Clan Itself The clan was founded on Alternia by Leluna Nightdog, later known as Leluna Nighdo. In the main timeline He is the descendant of The Origin In the first of the five AU timelines The secondary universe version of himself is descended from The Mother Of Violence, a female troll who lived and died with her clubs clenched between her fangs and in both her hands, always covered in blood, always fighting, and The Father, the subjug god of calm and basically subjug 'jegus' son of The Black Beast, the demonic embodiment of the true dark carnival home of the Mirthful Ones and his minions, TBB included and an unknown female troll. He and his relatives and all their descendants are what is known as Shadow Wolf Demon Trolls, for his grandfather and later adopted father TBB had taken on troll form but he was a pure shadow wolf demon created by the mirthful messiahs. At 8 sweeps old Leluna and his then mate Nihall Dyrnat, after they sucessfully killed the resident Makara GHB for blasphemy and turning against the Mirthful Messiahs, settled down. They still fought of course, but things had changed considerably, They adopted the Gamzee that was the descendant of the GHB and later on they had a litter of pups, Zalkoz, Nihlel, Svemma, Naziir, and Laajii Dyrnat, later on Verion Dyrnat was adopted and blood swapped to become fully related to them. His older brother Legaza Nightdog , after the pups had become near to teenagers, mated with his third eldest son and together they had 9 pups. TBC. The Powers Of The Clan. All those who are descended from The Origin share a few genetic traits and the closer in relation the mating the stronger the resulting pups are. These abilities and weaknesses include but are not limited to the following: * Stronger than the average purple blood. * Ability to shift into wolf form. * The demonic wolf form is able to absorb all elements, poisons, gases, projectiles, and abilities if they eat an enemy and use it as if it were apart of their own body except: light, holy, glitter, earth or mud based attacks and powers. * It has a life and mind of it's own, usually female members hair is male while male members hair is female though this varies and changes throughout the generations. * The ultimate weakness of this clan is their hair. The hair of those down the Dyrnat line can be cut with a special subtance that is the only thing that it is not at risk of dying from being cut with. Otherwise to cut the hair of a member of this clan all the way off until bald means certain and unstoppable death. To cut only a little will kill the hair and the clan member slowly. When this happens there is still time to save them by filling them with the evil energy of surrounding subjugs as was the case when Leluna's hair was cut at the ends during the first great war. Please note, this clan is far stronger than the everyday purple blood due to being basically created by the Mirthful Messiahs, it WILL take effort and actual trying and a long time to knock them down enough to expose this weakness. This weakness is a major and 100% fatal one if taken advantage of properly, no one is going to stand there and let themselves be weakened enough to be killed. If you meet a member of this clan and engage in a strife, DO NOT complain about their immunity to your arsenal, if they are immune they are immune, it does not mean the damage didn't happen or they were not able to be weakened by it if hit enough times. It takes time, if you are not an experienced roleplayer who understands how to cope with things then do not pick a fight with the older clan members. * The older members of the clan have demonic horns on their heads in their wolf forms. Some look like antlers, some look like ram horns, but they always number in two on each side. This pays homage to The Mirthful Messiahs dual nature. * Chucklevoodoos, now the chucklevoodoos used by the clan are different than those used by normal subjugglators. their voodoos are enhanced by their messiah blessed demonic power and the average subjug usage of voodoos that is in this plot include: can be used as a tsussan'o type shield, can be used as a barrier, can be used as a weapon can be used to create something from nothing only after clown school graduation, can grip things such as ghosts, can be used to communicate telepathically, without looking at the victim, if the subjug is strong enough, which is only reserved for the Makaras usually, in reality only The Black Beast and The Ancient Ones can use this power anymore, can set into motion bad luck events that can lead to the destruction of an entire timeline. The three voodoos are enhanced in the clan members.